Comfort in the Darkness
by eleroo02
Summary: Another Allan/Will/Djaq, somewhat darker and set after Allan's betrayal. Sequel of sorts to "A Fine Night Indeed" and "The Morning After" though it isn't necessary to have read those. A Challenge is set at the end!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Robin Hood!

A/N: Well, here would be the third in my somewhat Allan/Djaq/Will trilogy consisting of "A Fine Night Indeed" and "The Morning After" and now this. This is for Bostonchickadee who wanted a third fic (admittedly this is really late, and darker than the lighthearted fic wanted) and Vida Loca, who makes a fantastic prodder and soundboard. Thanks to all who have reviewed the other two and prompted me to write another installment.

* * *

The money was hidden; he had received an inordinate amount of attention from Djaq over his injuries; and after the many "We are Robin Hood" toasts of the evening, he should have been feeling light-headed and invincible. But the wine had left his stomach queasy, the attention had left him guilty, and the money just simply made him confused. Allan A Dale was lost, with no idea if he still belonged to the forest hideaway that he called home.

"Allan," Will slurred, plunking down on the bedding next to the confused blonde. "Much and John have already passed out and Robin if off for one of his midnight chats with Marian; which you would know if you weren't hiding in your corner here, oddly sober. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ma…"Allan started, but then stopped, the word he had been about to say feeling wrong tonight.

Will's eyes, though slightly unfocused, still penetrated into Allan's, and Allan felt the truth bubbling up from his gut, ready to confess and beg forgiveness for the day's actions. Until he realized it wasn't the truth that was bubbling but the result of mixing the wine with his uneasy stomach. He managed to make it outside before losing the pitiful contents inside his stomach.

"Are you okay, Allan?" a gentle voice asked, and all Allan knew was the Saracen woman's cool hand as she felt his forehead and helped him stand back on his feet. Allan managed a nod before falling back down to the forest floor, throat heaving trying to expulse the remnants, but nothing was left inside of him.

"You're feverish, let's get you to bed," Djaq said, the worry evident in her voice. "Allan?" She asked, trying to keep back the panic as the former poacher stayed down, staring into the dark, the wetness in his eyes magnified by the moonlight. "

"Will," the physician yelled, "Will!" Djaq didn't want to leave the bruised man alone and she knew the carpenter was still awake. Sure enough, Will Scarlett soon stumbled out of the camp, both axes in hand as he took position in front of her, axes brandished at the ready.

"What's wrong, Djaq?" he asked, scanning the surrounding forest.

"It's Allan, and I don't know what's wrong," she said, her voice breaking in her frustration.

"Allan?" Following Djaq's gaze, Will looked down at the forest floor to see the huddled man for the first time. "Is he okay? He's seemed odd all night, but this is…this is just…wrong." Will breathed out.

"I don't think it's his injuries, though he does seem to be running a slight fever."

"So what do you think it could be?"

"In his mind, perhaps; the guards really injured him, who knows what other forms of torture they could have done. We can't know what happened unless he decides to tell us."

Will grimaced at the thought of what his friend had gone through. "Allan. Allan, mate, can you hear me? We've got to get you back to camp, back to your bed. Let me help you up, Djaq wants to examine you. She'll give you some herbs and you'll be right as rain in no time. And when you're better, I'm sure you'll have one hell of a scheme to get revenge on the Sheriff and all his guards. There's no one better in the group than you to make them look like fools."

At this Allan finally looked up at the two concerned gang members. "Fools," he whispered softly. "The Sheriff, Guy…"

Will and Djaq exchanged a glance and then looked anywhere but Allan as he tried to surreptitiously wipe away the moisture from his eyes. "I don't want to go back to camp, not yet," Allan said.

"Allan, you have to. You have a slight fever, and we don't need you getting really sick. I can take care of you better there." Djaq lectured.

"I don't want to go back to camp!" Allan said more forcefully. "Please," he begged of Djaq, his voice quieter.

It was the please that did it as that was not a word often found in the A Dale's vocabulary. "Fine," the Saracen healer capitulated. "Will, can you please watch him while I go grab some medicine from inside?"

Will nodded and Djaq hurried back into the hidden confines of the camp, her mind automatically noting the places where the bodies of Much and John lay, still where they had passed out earlier. With deft fingers, she selected a few herbs to help settle Allan's stomach and bring down the fever. She also grabbed her water flask, and after a few moment's deliberation, the last bottle of ale in the camp. When she arrived back outside Allan was on his feet, one arm slung over Will's shoulder to balance him.

"Where to on this fine night, Allan?" Will asked softly. Djaq grinned broadly as she remembered a drunken night months ago and the two boys passed out in the woods, cuddled close together.

"I have an idea if you don't have a particular place in mind, Allan," Djaq offered.

"Lead on," Allan gestured, a shadow of his usual smile forming. Looping her arm through his, the three headed east shoulder to shoulder to a place fond in Djaq's memories. Twenty minutes later found them in the infamous glade she remembered and patting the grass next to her, Will helped Allan sit down before seating himself down next to the blond man.

Allan craned his neck to better scope out their surroundings. "Why here, Djaqie?"

Will also looked at her intently curious as to how this place was special to the woman he had fallen in love with.

"It would figure the two of you wouldn't remember; alcohol can be nasty like that" she answered with a wink. "And the two of you had a lot that night. Is any of this sounding familiar?"

Will groaned, as Allan whined. "Is anyone ever going to let us forget that night?"

"I'm sure Robin, John and Much wish they could forget the night after that," Will said with a smirk, nudging the mastermind next to him.

The three shared a laugh at the memories that overtook them. "I still don't know how you guys convinced me to go along with that." Djaq managed to say through her laughter.

"Didn't you always say Allan A Dale was a bad influence on you?" Will reminded her.

"Hey now, she's a woman who knows her own thoughts. As for you missy, you haven't had to cook since, have you?" he addressed Djaq.

"No, I haven't," Djaq crowed, raising a hand in victory only to incite more laughter from the group. Allan stifled a moan as he gingerly put a hand to his stomach, but the others heard and the laughter stopped.

"Are you hurting?"

"No, I'm fine; the ribs are just a little bruised. But don't stop the joking, it's worth it." He said with an attempt at a cheeky smile.

"Here, take these with some ale; it'll hide the taste," Djaq said handing him some herbs. Allan obliged before passing the liquor to Will. Will raised it in toast to Allan before downing some of the liquid.

"To fine nights and friends," he toasted.

Allan grabbed the ale from him at that and took a long swig, practically finishing it off with the one gulp. He looked at the little bit left, and handed to Djaq. "Come on, one little drink," he said. "For me," he added softly looking at her intently.

Djaq looked at him and the bottle dubiously, before releasing a resigned sigh. "For you," she said, taking a sip of the ale. Wiping her mouth with a grimace, she handed the tiny bit left over Allan's head to Will who finished it off. "Does that make you feel better?" she asked Allan.

He said nothing, just stared at her before looking at his feet.

"Djaq…"he started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Will and Djaq shared another glance with Djaq shrugging her shoulder gracefully.

"So Allan, what was Much crowing about that night anyways? He never would tell me," Will said, trying to get the conversation flowing again.

"Nothing!" Allan responded hurriedly, head still down where no one could see his blush.

Djaq whistled a tune causing both guys to look at her. "That's not what I heard," she singed.

"You heard nothing," Allan deadpanned.

"Whatever you say, Allan A Dale. Would you like to know, Will?"

"I think I just might, Djaq," Will grinned.

"She's not going to speak, and you're not going to listen," Allan threatened, bringing Will into a headlock.

"She'll just have to mime it then!" Will suggested as he wrestled himself out of Allan's grip.

The two looked at him, before Allan chuckled. "Somehow, I can't see our Djaq miming like a common street performer. Besides, she doesn't know _anything._"

Djaq bristled before jumping to her feet. "Just sit back and watch," she promised.

Will could only bite his lip at the cute puzzled expression on Djaq's face as she realized what she had gotten herself into and planned her performance. Looking over at Allan's face, he was surprised not to see a similar expression. Rather, Allan looked sad and in desperate need for something. It was unreal to see the normally capable and jovial man in this state. The only other time Will had seen him like this was right after Tom's death; Allan was once again withdrawing inside himself.

As Djaq started her pantomime routine, Will threw himself into the role, shouting out the most ridiculous guesses he could imagine. The end result was Djaq laughing too hard to finish her routine, and an Allan with slightly less haunted eyes. A success in Will's eyes. And when Djaq was unable to continue, Will stood up and took her place, long gangly limbs awhirl as he pantomimed Much's reaction to the time Robin stole his ham. Allan watched it all with a sad smile on his face, which eventually became a full-fledged Allan-grin by the time the sun rose.

"You think Robin will be worried?" Djaq asked sleepily, her voice partially muffled by Allan's shoulder where her head resided.

"What's done is done," Will told her, tightening his arm around her waist. "What do you think?" he asked Allan, twitching his legs to jostle Allan's legs, which rested on top of his.

"What's done is done," Allan echoed softly. "For better or for worse."

Will snorted. "I would have thought tonight was for the better," he said looking at Allan over Djaq's head.

"Tonight…yes," Allan admitted.

"But I guess Robin will be waiting for us, we should get back to camp," Djaq said, lifting her head.

"Don't go," Allan said, pushing her head back to his shoulder. "Let's stay here just a little longer, huh? We're comfortable and that is a beautiful sunrise. So let's just stay here."

"There really is no rush," Will said, snuggling closer to Djaq. "Everyone is still probably passed out, and if they're up, I'm sure Robin is busy mocking them."

"Okay," Djaq gave in, enjoying the warmth from the two men. "But we will have to go back eventually. How long should we stay?" she yawned.

"Forever," Allan whispered into her hair, shifting his legs to spare Will some of the weight. "Forever."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Also, I'm throwing out a challenge to anyone who wants to pick it up. I'm challenging people to write a 'missing-scene' fic for the Charades part or to write what happens when the gang return to the camp. So if you're interested let me know and send me a link so I can read them!!


End file.
